


The Search For Family (alternate Title: A Search in Space)

by Lovar_Tgai-Sci-Fi Master (Raven_Cobblepot), Niallsgirl225 (Jeromevaleskasqueen)



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Lovar_Tgai-Sci-Fi%20Master, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Niallsgirl225
Summary: Years into the future, a girl named Lovar loses her parents at a young age. She was told it was some space accident. But something didn’t settle right for her about it. She was placed with a man who later on adopted her, teaching her all the things he could about science. Already having a love for science, this only fuels her interest in the “accident.” She applies for a college that is mainly for those interested in science. When she gets accepted, this starts her year-long study of her parents and anything about the ship they were on Lighting. She earns herself many months of teasing, only earning one real friend she could trust, Selina. One day, a mentor of her offers her a deal of a lifetime. She can join a friend of his Magnus Jones and his crew on a mission, just a small planet survey. But it’s right near where her parents disappeared. Accepting the deal, she goes into space to begin her lifelong dream. She joins his crew to help out, which proves to be a tougher task than she expected. Lovar tries to find what she can about her parents during their survey, but much of the evidence seems to be gone. She finds one thing that may or may not help in her search but otherwise, was an entire bust on her dream.





	The Search For Family (alternate Title: A Search in Space)

**Author's Note:**

> An Alternate take on my character Lovar (who is human in this story) about the loss of her parents and how she goes out to find them.

“You’ll never find them you know.” The voice from behind her said, a hint of cockiness laced through the person’s voice.

Lovar turned from her research, a former teacher was watching her from a nearby bookshelf in the school’s large library. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she looked back at the scattered information on the table in front of her.

“I’ll find them, Mr. Johnson. I’ve gotten further in my research.” She could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She couldn’t help it.

Lovar has spent a long time trying to find out what happened to her parents. Ever since she was a little girl she’s heard stories but no one ever told her the truth. It’s almost as if they never knew what happened.

_A family friend was playing with young Lovar one day when she heard the doorbell. Giving her a smile she left the room to answer it. She remained oblivious to the conversation going on as she looked out the window, staring up at the sky where her parents were. Lovar knew her parents were out in space, a job they told her. She reminded the promise they told her, that they’d bring back something from space, just for her._

_Suddenly, a woman Lovar didn’t recognize entered the room. The woman wore a nice suit, her hair was done up neatly and her red lips smiled kindly at her. She walked over to the table where Lovar was seated_

_“Do you mind if I sit?”_

_Lovar shook her head, feeling suddenly shy and not wanting to look the stranger in the eye as she continued to play with the toy in her hand._

_“I’m sorry Lovar, I know this will be difficult to understand but, your parents are dead.” The woman told her_

_Lovar looked at her confused, what did she mean by that? Her parents were clearly alive last she saw them._

_“Sweetie, we will need you to come with us. I know this change will feel sudden and scary but you’ll settle into your new home nicely. Come on let’s go pack your things.”_

The words echoed in her head for years. Only a young child and already an orphan. Soon after the news, she was sent to live with a man who was only supposed to foster her while they tried to find her a new family. But the two grew a bond, so when the time came for her to leave, she refused. Hiding in a closet, refusing to come out when the same woman showed up. So, the man adopted her. He raised her to continue her parents love for science and space. Later on, helping her get into a science academy she always dreamed of going to. Here, she started to study more about what had happened to her parents. It leads to a lot of teasing, a girl obsessed with her parent's death rather than studying to do whatever she thought possible for the science field. It didn’t help her make a lot of friends while she was there, many tended to avoid her because of it. But she had to know, she couldn’t just leave their death that mysterious.

“Oh, I’m sure you have. Listen you should just give up now. You’ve spent this long trying to find them and haven’t gotten anywhere.”

“Thanks for the advice, but if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to my research.” She spoke bitterly to him, growing tired of the conversation that only barely begun.

Her former teacher sighed, shaking his head at her as he took off. Lovar continued her studies, jotting down notes in her little notebook about things she went. She knew one day she would get closer. She was feeling close already

_Ship Lighting reported some strange readings like they were picking up a reading of something nearby they never encountered before_ one article read

_Ship Lighting reports it’s having malfunctions_ the second article reported

_Ship Lighting loses contact with its main command_ the fifth article Lovar read that night printed

_Search team sent out but unable to find anything, no deprive or traces of Ship Lighting_

Only a few more search teams after that, she read, had been sent out to try and find them but still, nothing had been found. So they were declared dead and the case was sealed.

“I’m sorry miss, but we need to close up.” another girl had smiled sheepishly at Lovar.

“Oh, of course, I didn’t realize how late it was.” She gathered up her things, shoving it into a bag before leaving for her dorm for the night.

===

“Did you find out anything? Anything new?” Selina sat down at the table eagerly, she was one of the few friends that Lovar had made while being at the academy.

When the two had first met, Lovar was studying in the library. Selina was watching her from afar, thinking she wasn’t being noticeable.

_“I can see you, I hope you know that”_

When Selina stopped apologizing, she started asking questions about Lover's research. She wasn’t asking in the mocking way Lovar was used to. Selina was showing true interest in what she was trying to discover.

“No not yet, but I have a few new articles I found. I’m hoping they have some new information.”

“I could help if you want, I’ve got no homework or anything later.” Selina took a bite of her pizza while Lovar nodded

“I’d really like that.”

“Ah there you are Lovar, I’ve got some news for you.” A tall man had walked up to the pair, smiling brightly at them.

“Hi Mr. Pike, what kind of news?” Lovar smiled at him, her curiosity was peaked. She never had been approached by him outside of class before.

“I have a friend who owns his own ship, they’re getting ready to go out to do a planet survey near the one your parents disappeared by. Would you be interested in going?”

Lovar felt her heart soar, her mind was racing. This was her chance. She might be able to discover what really happened with her parents.

“Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Pike! You won’t regret this!” Lovar jumped from her seat to hug the man, who chuckled at her excitement.

“You’re very welcome, Lovar. The ship leaves at 9 Friday morning. I’ll let him know you’ll be coming.”

“I’ll be there. Thank you so much!”

Lovar felt like she was in a dream, she couldn’t believe she was actually getting her chance.

“You get to go to space!” Selina cheered.

Friday morning came quickly and Lovar was ready. She had been waiting all week with her things packed since the day Mr. Pike had told her. The ship was called the _____ and was under the command of Magnus Jones. From what she was told, he liked to be called Magnus because he felt too formal otherwise.

Lovar stood patiently by the dock where his ship was held, she felt in awe as she looked over the ship. The dark colors made the bright lights of the windows pop. The sleek design made her think the ship would just cut through the air as it went high above the clouds. She noticed tints of blue that went along the rim of the ship, thinking maybe that was his favorite color.

“Do you like it?” the voice from beside her startled her from her staring. When she turned her head, she was greeted by a man. His short dirty blonde hair was pushed back, his green eyes watched her with amusement as she scrambled to fix her uniform of any nonexistent wrinkles.

“At ease, you don’t need to try and impress me. You’re one of Pike’s best students and that already impresses me.

“O-Of course sir! I mean Mr. Jones! I mean!”

He held up his hand to stop her, a chuckle escaping his lips

“Relax, just call me Magnus. Come on, I'll take you for a tour and show your room.” He picked up her bag and started to lead her towards the ship.

“So while you’re here, I’ll be putting you to work. You’ll be helping us collect some samples while we explore the planet,” he explained, giving a smile to each person that had passed him or had said his name.

“Oh, of course, I’d love to help!”

“Good, the mess hall is right over there. We try to meet sometimes for a weekly crew dinners but if we get too busy we just settle for using some free time to spend together.”

Lovar nodded, listening intently to him.

“The crew’s rooms are down here, not too far from the main area we use to monitor everything that’s going on. Sort of like our command center on the ship.”

“That’s where we’ll be doing most of our work, correct?” Lovar asked

“That’s right. We do have a few separate areas that crew can do work based off whatever their exact specialty is. What is it you’ve learned at that school exactly?” He stopped at a nearby door, opening it to reveal a room.

“Oh, I’ve done a lot of plant studies and animals too.”

“Perfect, I have an opening on a team that’ll be just perfect for you. Now this, this is your room. I can let you decorate it a little if you’d like. Nothing too major though, since this will be a short mission.”

Lovar stepped into the room, it was much larger than she expected. A bed rested near one corner, while a desk with a lamp was near it. She had a small couch that sat in the middle of the room and what looked like a tv or a projector that rested on the wall across from it. A doorway leading to a bathroom was in the far corner from the bed. It was simple but perfect.

“Thank you for this, you don’t know how much this means to me really. I’m honored you let me join you.” Lovar turned to face Magnus, who smiled at her as she spoke.

“Of course, I wanted to help you out. I’ll let you get some rest and settled in. We’ll be leaving soon.” He sat down her bags and walked out the door, not before telling her to let him know if she needed anything.

 


End file.
